


Day 2: Baby It's Cold Outside

by Lunah_Peixvey



Series: December Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dates, Domestic Fluff, Even more domestic fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, Humanstuck, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slightly tipsy dancing, it was supposed to be only 1.000 words, it's 1.557, my dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: Two dorks have a dinner date. It's winter and it's cold out and they're cute. Fuck everything who let me do this? It was supposed to be only 1,000 words.





	

Red cheeks and nose. Stupidly attractive messy black hair crammed into a hat with one of those stupid poofballs on the top. What have him the fucking right? Who let one fucking guy, one mutant blooded, 5’5 guy, be so attractive. Meenah grumbled to herself, running her hands throughout her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wiped a stray glob of lipstick from the corner of her lips and took a deep breath. Date night.

 

Dark pink lips and cheeks. Messy flood of hair with two long, long braids. A red and white patterned scarf that would look unbelievably stupid on anyone else. Who let her steal his heart, Kankri wants to fight them. Closing his eyes, he gently banged his head against the steering wheel. Checking every so forensic that his hands were in the right place, and the mirrors were all correct. Date night.

 

Her phone pinged and she checked it. Oh Karkat, always trying to get info on my love life. Meena chuckled to herself as she read it:

 

[You better make an honest woman of my brother]

 

As she sent back a quick:

 

[You got it dude] with a gif of Michelle from Full house.

 

[You dork. Go, go and stop making my brother wait. He's getting anxious, Peixes. <>]

 

[Yeah, yeah <>] 

 

Then she's jamming her phone into her jacket pocket and wrapping her scarf around her neck. Making sure to leave the door and driveway lights on, Meenah hurried out to the car and opened and shut the door as soon as she got in, already shivering. “Hey, Kankri.”

 

He jumped slightly when she came in, grip going momentarily white knuckled on the wheel. “Oh, uh, all ready?” He raised an eyebrow as he flicked on the heat and started to turn the car.

 

“Eh? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm all ready.” Meenah stumbled over her words, hands automatically going to tug at her braids before she stopped them, “So, how nice is this restaurant you're taking me to?”

 

He chuckled softly as he began to drive throw the light snow, “It's enough for your impossibly high standards, love.” 

 

She rolled her eyes and leaned to peck his cheek, “My standards are perfectly normal, I have no idea what you're talking about.” Slight huff as she leans back into her already warmed up seat.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Kankri could not kiss back because he's driving and road safety is fucking important. Unlike Meenah who would definitely kiss back, and accidentally move into oncoming traffic.

 

Meenah snorted and tugged her jacket sleeves down, trying to cover her still cold hands. “I'm sorry if I like food, okay?”

 

“I find it cute, you know that, I know that.” He made a left and stifled a growl when he was almost cut off by another car.

 

“Fucking dickbags,” Meenah said for him, causing Kankri to laugh softly and shake his head.

 

“Meenah, no. That’s rude.” He reminded as he pulled into a parking space and got out. Hurrying (but not too much, it is very slippery) around to the other side of the car, Kankri opened Meenah’s door for her. He offered his arm and smiled at her, “All ready?”

 

Chuckling Meenah stepped out of the car and took his offered arm, “Of course, ready for anything.” The gold in her face glittered, the earrings and the eyebrow rings. Even the newest lip ring she recently got put in. Solid gold with a ruby on it.

 

As she was lead inside, Meenah smiled and looked around. “It smells, very good. I’m having high hopes, love.” Her hand drifted down his arm to lace with his own, and squeeze gently. 

 

“Would you dare doubt me?” He feigned offense and poked her ribs as they were led to their reserved table.

 

Cackling softly, Meenah slid into her chair across from him, trying to stay holding his hand, “Oh, I would never, mi amor!”

 

Taking the menu when offered, Meenah leafed through it until she settled on the Soup De Jour for a starter and pappardelle pasta. 

 

“Did you know they make it fresh daily? It’s one of the reasons why I chose this restaurant. I didn’t want to have to break up a fight between you and one of the chefs for not making fresh pasta,” A pointed glare, “Again.”

 

“It was a family owned Italian restaurant, they should make their own goddamn pasta.” She huffed and rolled her eyes, “I can make my own goddamn pasta.” Meenah muttered under her breath.

 

Kankri patted her hand absentmindedly, “I know you can, dear. And it's delicious. But, tonight's our night, so that means that you are not going to work.”

 

Meena chuckled and leaned back against her chai, “Alright, alright.” Her hand automatically moved to grab a piece of bread and dip it into the oil, “At least we know the bread’s good, a key sign of a good restaurant in general.”

 

“Come off it, Gordon Ramsay, we both know it's because you have a deep love and appreciation for good bread. So much sometimes I'm jealous of it.” Kankri snickered and kissed her hand, eyes shining with the reflection of the candle reflected in his warm brown eyes. 

 

Meenah opened her mouth, a familiar cocky smirk in place and a light in her eyes that Kankri was well acquainted with, when the waiter came and she settled for a wink. Turning to the waiter, Meenah handed him their menus and gave her order, Kankri just asking for a Caesar salad and a plate of plain pasta.

 

As the waiter moved away, Meenah rolled her eyes, “God, you're such a basic bitch.”

 

Shocked and offended gasp, “I happen to enjoy my plain pasta and salad, we can't all be the fuckin master chef.”

 

Chuckling under her breath, Meenah prodded his leg with her foot, “Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Kanny.”

 

Kankri scoffed under his breath and squeezed her hand again, “You know full well that I'm hopelessly in love with you.”

 

She raised his hand to her lips and grinned, “You betcha sweet ass I do.”

 

“Meenah, I would very much like it if you refrained from using such,” he wrinkled his nose, “profanity in public.”

 

Meenah nodded and sighed internally, as she was used to that same sentence being used. But before she could make any comment about it, the waiter brought out her soup and his salad. Eyes shining with anticipation, Meenah picked up her spoon and took a bite of her soup. Smiling widely, she nodded to Kankri, who mimed a sweat wipe (though he was truly relieved that she liked it). “Perfect, they definitely know how to do soup here.” Meenah words were a bit mumbled from her soup eating.

 

Kankri, on the other hand, was just politely eating his salad at a normal pace instead of devouring it like Meenah, “I am certainly glad that it meets your standards, darling.”

 

All that came in a reply was a nod and a hum as she finished her soup, “It certainly does, my love.” Picking up her fork, she jabbed at his salad to get a piece of lettuce.  
Kankri whined softly, “Meenah no, that’s rude.”

 

Chuckling, Meenah shook her head and continued to try and get at his food, to sadly no avail. They were sitting there chatting for five more minutes until their entrees came out and they started eating those. Meenah’s pasta was delicious and she gave some great reviews to Kankri who simply enjoyed his food quietly. Though, the best part was definitely the look on Meenah’s face when she talked to him about the food. Or maybe it was the Kankri smiled and laughed at her jokes. 

 

They ended up sitting at that table for two whole hours, just talking, and having wine, and laughing. By the time they left, both of their cheeks were slightly flushed (Meenah’s more than Kankri’s by a lot) and Meenah was carrying a bag of cannolis. Getting into the car, Kankri patted Meenah’s face and moved to make sure that she was buckled in. “Road Safety.” He hummed.

 

Laughing lightly, Meenah leaned to nuzzle his neck and kiss him, “Yeah yeah, Kancrab.” Her hand stayed gripped on the bag as she relaxed into the seat.

 

“Hey, stay awake, alright love?” Kankri chuckled as he buckled himself in and started to drive back to Meenah’s home. Once they were in the driveway, Kankri tapped her shoulder, “We’re at your house, love.”

 

Stirring awake, Meenah smiled at him, and leaned to peck his lips, “Come inside, babe.”

 

Kankri smiled softly and kissed back when he could, “Alright, just for a bit okay?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Meenah got out of the car and walked in with Kankri, their hands joined. Once they got inside and put the dessert in the fridge, Meenah tugged Kankri gently to the living room and turned on the radio. A familiar song started playing, I really can’t stay//Darling do you have to go? Chuckling at the irony, Meenah stepped closer and put her arms around his neck, “Let’s dance, yeah?”

 

Kankri chuckled softly and his hands fell to her hips, “Yeah,” His voice was soft as they started to sway, leaning in to rest his head on her shoulder, “Love you, babe.”

 

“Love you, too, Kankri.”


End file.
